1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for information management, and more particularly to a system and method for managing communication records of a communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a cell phone communication service provider may provide communication records for users to review. However, it may not be convenient to acquire the communication records from the cell phone communication service provider. For example, the users may need to go to business locations of the cell phone communication service provider, show their identification cards, and fill some forms, etc.
In other aspect, younger children may not understand or be aware of mobile phone charges, and thus may use their mobile phones indiscriminately, which may result in expensive phone charges. In another aspect, when a company provides mobile phones to employees for client use, it is important to know how the mobile phones are being used, for the purpose of reducing communication costs of the company.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved system and method for managing communication records of a communication device.